Still Loving You
by Little-Katsu
Summary: YAOI. Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'Echizen est retourné aux Amériques pour pariticiper au US Open. Il va alors reçevoir une lettre de la part de ses camarades lui annonçant leur venu aux États-Unis.
1. A Letter To Someone Like You

Un soleil qui plombait à cause d'un ciel sans nuage. Une chaleur écrasante qui se faisait sentir en chacun. Des gouttes de sueurs qui abondaient, retraçant les traits de tous. Un faible vent qui rafraîchissait à peine avant de disparaître, jouant à l'agace. Le sang qui battait douloureusement dans les tempes tout en faisant résonner le rythme du cœur dans la tête. Des acclamations venant des tribunes pour ensuite faire place à un silence de plomb. Quelques commentaires lancés dans un chuchotement incessant qui aurait pu paraître dérangeant si les deux principaux personnages y portaient réellement de l'attention.

Un set gagnant. Un service décisif qui marquerait la fin du match. Il ne restait pas grand-chose pour décider de qui allait remporter la partie. Le plus petit des deux jeta alors sa balle en l'air avant de sauter pour la frapper, se mettant à sa hauteur tout en donnant toute sa puissance dans ce coup. La balle alla d'un côté du terrain à l'autre, accompagné du bruit de l'impact de la balle contre le tamis de chacune des raquettes.

Quelques secondes passèrent où les deux joueurs se renvoyèrent la balle. Puis, elle finit par se stopper, faisant quelques rebonds sur le sol. Des exclamations fusèrent des gradins, tandis que les deux joueurs tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Le plus jeune essuya alors d'un revers de main les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient son front, tandis qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Il replaça alors la casquette qui était visée sur sa tête, totalement satisfait de sa victoire.

L'arbitre annonça alors par le biais de son micro la victoire du petit brun. Puis, les deux adversaires s'approchèrent alors du filet pour se serrer la main comme chaque joueur de tennis se devait de le faire à chaque partie, victoire ou défaite. Bloquant sa raquette sous son aisselle, le plus petit tendit la main à son aîné qui la serra.

- C'était un bon match. J'ai beaucoup appris sur ton jeu. Je serais ravi de pouvoir disputer un autre match contre toi. Belle victoire.

Le plus jeune eut un petit sourire, satisfait de lui-même comme il se devait bien de l'être, après tout. Le contraire aurait certainement été quelque chose de vexant pour son adversaire. Il abaissa sa casquette sur son visage, cachant en partie l'étincelle moqueuse qui brillait dans son regard et qui se reflétait dans son sourire. Ils se séparèrent finalement, le brun relâchant le premier la main de son adversaire. Ils allèrent chacun vers leur banc respectif, allant récupérer serviette et gourde d'eau fraîche.

- Mada mada dane, souffla le plus jeune plus pour lui-même que pour que son adversaire entende, bien que ce dernier ne manqua pas de capter ses paroles.

Il grimaça à ses paroles, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. De toute manière, quand il tourna la tête vers son cadet, celui-ci avait déjà mit son sac à dos rempli de raquettes sur son dos et était en train de partir. Le plus grand fut surpris de ne voir personne venir à sa rencontre. Aucun parent, aucun ami, aucun responsable. Rien. Il se contentait de rentrer seul chez lui, ou bien à son hôtel. Qui sais. On navait pas plus d'informations sur le plus jeune joueur du US Open qui venait tout droit du Japon.

Après avoir payé le taxi qui l'avait ramené à l'hôtel où il logeait, Echizen entra dans l'établissement. Un autre match de fait, une autre victoire à mettre à son tableau. Il leva alors quelque peu sa casquette de devant son visage, jetant un petit regard au reste de la salle où il n'y avait que quelques personnes parlant sur les divans de l'entrée. Il allait justement se diriger vers l'ascenseur dans l'intention de retourner à sa chambre pour aller prendre une petite douche quand il se fit intercepter par une jeune fille qui vint à sa rencontre.

- Ryoma, tu as reçu une lettre! lança la responsable des courriers des clients de l'hôtel.

Echizen leva alors les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé, s'arrêtant de par le fait même pour se retourner quelque peu. Sans vraiment la remercier, se contentant de lui faire un petit signe de la tête sans plus, il attrapa sans réelle douceur la lettre qu'on lui tendait et qui semblait à l'évidence lui être destinée. La fille ne s'en vexa cependant pas et quitta l'endroit pour retourner à ses affaires, ne se souciant déjà plus du jeune homme comme ce dernier ne se souciait plus d'elle depuis déjà un bon moment.

Tout en se dirigeant finalement vers les ascenseurs, il décacheta alors la lettre. Pendant un court instant, il regarda l'adresse de la personne qui la lui avait envoyé. Il haussa faiblement les sourcils, surpris pour cause, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à recevoir une lettre d'eux. Et après avoir déplié la feuille d'un coup dans les airs, il commença tranquillement à la lire juste à la suite d'avoir appuyé sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

**« Cher Echizen,**

**... »**

**-°- Flash Back** **-°-**

**« … »**

Tezuka s'arrêta d'écrire pendant un court instant, se demandant comment aborder la chose. Il porta alors son style à sa bouche, déviant son regard de la feuille pour fixer un point invisible devant lui, en état de réflexion. Disons que ce n'était pas souvent qu'il écrivait des lettres et encore moins au plus jeune des membres de son club pour lui annoncer sa venue ainsi que celle des autres titulaires. Il ne savait donc pas trop quoi écrire dans la lettre et maudissait le fait que leur coach l'ait désigné pour faire la lettre, se disant que Inui ou même Oishi aurait certainement été plus à l'aise à faire ce genre de chose.

En fait, c'était le coach Ryuuzaki qui avait eut la magnifique idée d'aller faire un tour aux États-unis afin d'aller rendre une petite visite au jeune pilier de Seigaku. Elle avait donné comme excuse au directeur le fait que c'était pour pouvoir améliorer et parfaire les connaissances de ses étudiants en observant les matchs de diverses compétitions qui s'y déroulaient. C'était une bien jolie façon de maquiller le fait que le but principal n'était que de voir les progrès de Ryoma au US Open et peut-être même aussi d'en profiter pour l'encourager quelque peu bien que tout le monde était convaincu qu'il n'avait probablement pas besoin d'encouragement pour réussir à vaincre ses adversaires.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à quoi écrire, les titulaires du club de tennis entrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait leur capitaine. Les pratiques étant maintenant terminées et même si ils auraient normalement pu retourner chez eux pour se reposer ou s'occuper à autres genres de choses, ils étaient tous venus voir ce que Tezuka avait écrit par simple curiosité pour la plupart d'entre eux.

Passant sa tête par-dessus l'épaule du capitaine, Oishi resta perplexe en regardant les avancements du capitaine... qui s'avéraient ne pas être très concluants pour tout dire. Après à peu près une heure passée dans cette pièce avec pour seule occupation écrire une lettre, il n'en était venu qu'à écrire un simple « cher Echizen » et rien d'autre. Il n'était finalement peut-être pas très habile avec les mots. Quoique le contraire en aurait certainement étonné plusieurs vu l'attitude réservée du jeune capitaine.

- Tu veux peut-être de l'aide, Tezuka? proposa le vice-capitaine.

- Je peux y arriver, fit-il, agacé de voir qu'on sous-estimait sa capacité à écrire.

Oishi eut un instant de malaise. Il se retira alors avant de voir son capitaine reprendre son écriture de la lettre. Il haussa faiblement les épaules à l'adresse de ses coéquipiers, faisant signe qu'il valait peut-être mieux ne pas le déranger. Malgré tout, ils restèrent tous dans la pièce comme si ils attendaient de voir le résultat du dur labeur de Tezuka.

**« ...Dans le cadre d'un apprentissage visuel, ****le coach Ryuuzaki nous envoie en Amérique pour assister à quelques matchs du US Open... »**

- Tezuka, t'es trop formelle, nya, commenta Kikumaru qui s'était glissé derrière le capitaine pour voir ce qu'il écrivait. C'est pas amusant comment tu écris. Il va s'endormir en lisant ça. Laisse-moi écrire!

L'acrobate se pendit alors à l'épaule de son capitaine, cherchant à lui faire lâcher le crayon qu'il avait entre les doigts. Pourtant, la seule réaction qu'eut Tezuka ce fut de lui lancer un regard froid de biais avant de donner un coup d'épaule dans les airs, se débarrassant par le fait même du jeune joueur de tennis qui fit une rencontre avec le sol quelque peu brutale.

- Tezukaaa...! geint Kikumaru.

Il allait se redresser pour retenter l'expérience quand Oishi prit la précaution d'attraper son coéquipier par le bras pour l'amener un peu plus loin. Ce n'était pas le temps de s'attirer les foudres du capitaine simplement par un petit caprice. Et puis, une lettre formelle, c'était peut-être ce qui convenait le mieux? Après tout, ils ne faisaient pas une fête de retrouvailles avec leur plus jeune joueur. Ils n'allaient que lui rendre une petite visite occasionnelle.

Tandis qu'Oishi tentait de calmer le caractère explosif de son coéquipier de Golden Pair, Inui et Momoshiro firent leur apparition derrière leur capitaine, Kaido restant en retrait, ne voulant montrer aucun intérêt même si ce n'était pas très crédible vu sa venue dans l'endroit. Comme l'avait fait leurs deux coéquipiers précédemment, les deux jeunes étudiants regardèrent le texte écrit par Tezuka avec une mine perplexe. Cela prouvait donc que tous étaient d'un commun accord pour certifier que leur aîné n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus doué avec les mots. Sauf peut-être pour donner des ordres aux membres du club qu'il présidait.

- À avoir su, j'aurai certainement demandé à écrire la lettre, commenta Momoshiro, plus pour lui-même que pour son capitaine qui n'avait d'ailleurs même pas levé les yeux vers eux.

- Il y aurait, en effet, un plus haut taux de probabilité que le texte soit fini en dedans de quelques minutes et qu'il soit plus personnel.

- Si même Inui le dit, s'amusa Momoshiro en jetant un petit regard à son sempai.

- Par contre, il est certain que le sept huitième de son contenu n'aurait pas été très important, compléta le joueur à lunettes.

D'un seul coup, Momoshiro perdit toute sa conviction. Il posa un regard mi-découragé, mi-désespéré à l'adresse de son aîné. Il aurait put au moins omettre de passer ce petit commentaire. Il aurait certainement paru comme étant plus capable, alors que maintenant il s'était totalement fait descendre en flèche. Bien que cela n'avait probablement pas une très grande importance. Après tout, il était bon au tennis et c'était sa priorité. Le reste était bien futile en comparaison même si ça faisait toujours mal de se faire rabaisser surtout que la personne qui l'avait fait ne semblait même pas s'en rendre réellement compte.

- Si vous n'êtes là que pour faire des commentaires négatifs quant à ma façon d'écrire, alors partez, lâcha sèchement Tezuka en suspendant sa main. Je ne la finirai jamais si vous n'arrêtez pas de m'interrompre à tout bout de champ.

Il leva alors ses yeux vers les deux jeunes joueurs. Ces derniers, esquissant de faibles sourires peu convaincus, ne tardèrent à s'effacer en reculant quelque peu sans vraiment tenir plus qu'il ne le fallait à faire face au regard glacial de leur capitaine, peu commode il semblait bien. Mieux valait ne pas trop insister dans ce cas. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de faire quelques dizaines de tours de terrain simplement pour les commentaires qu'ils lançaient à leur capitaine.

Ce dernier les regarda alors s'en aller tranquillement, tout de suite suivit de leurs autres camarades. Il tourna finalement ses yeux sur la feuille toujours non finie à rédiger, faisant de nouveau aller son stylo à encre bleu marine sur la feuille qu'il tardait à remplir correctement avant de pouvoir enfin l'envoyer à Echizen.

**« ...Nous aurons certainement l'occasion de t'y retrouver... »**

- On va te laisser alors. Bonne chance, Tezuka. Et si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas, fit tranquillement Fuji en lui adressant un petit sourire comme il savait si bien les faire.

C'est à peine si le capitaine hocha brièvement de la tête en signe d'approbation, bien content que les jeunes joueurs finissent par se décider à le laisser tranquille. Déjà que ce n'était pas vraiment une chose facile à faire alors qu'il avait le silence complet et que rien ne le dérangeait. Avec la présence de ses amis dans la pièce, c'était un véritable enfer.

- Mais Tezukaaaa...! se plaignit de nouveau Kikumaru, tandis que son partenaire le traînait hors de la pièce.

**-°-** **Fin Du Flash Back** **-°-**

Echizen eut un petit ricanement avant de replier la lettre et la remettre dans son enveloppe. Il entra alors dans l'ascenseur qui était finalement arrivé. Puis, une fois entré et adossé à l'une des parois de la petite cabine, il poussa un petit soupir. Avec la présence de ses amis et coéquipiers, ça n'allait pas être de tour repos. Surtout si Kikumaru faisait parti du lot. Avec lui, il n'aurait aucune chance de rester tranquille. Aucune chance d'avoir un petit instant de répit.


	2. Paper Airplanes

C'était long. Très long. Trop long. Surtout en leur compagnie. Pas qu'il ne les aimait pas. Non, comment pouvait-on ne pas aimer ses propres coéquipiers. Mais c'était parfois un peu pénible considérant leur comportement qui n'était pas toujours très calme. Surtout pour un certain jeune acrobate

- Oishiiiiii! J'ai faim! se mit à geindre Kikumaru en tirant sur le chandail de son coéquipier.

- Je sais, Kikumaru, lui répondit l'interpellé, mais ce n'est pas maintenant qu'ils vont servir la nourriture. Tu aurais dû manger plus ce matin.

Kikumaru fit la moue, faisant comprendre qu'il aurait voulu que le vice capitaine remédie aux caprices de son ventre, ce que ce dernier ne pouvait pas vraiment faire. Il n'avait pas pensé à amener de la nourriture avec lui pour le jeune homme et tout ce qu'il pouvait demander aux hôtesses ne suffisait pas pour l'appétit de Kikumaru.

- Oishiiii! se plaignit de nouveau le jeune homme.

- Kikumaru, arrête tout de suite de te plaindre sinon on va t'acheter un billet de retour dès qu'on sera arrivé en Amérique, le menaça Tezuka avant de tourner son regard froid sur le jeune homme en question.

L'acrobate déglutit bruyamment et se renfonça dans son siège pour se faire discret. Il allait peut-être se forcer à rester tranquille, finalement. Il savait que trop bien que les menaces de son capitaine pouvaient être mises à exécution sans que celui-ci ne s'en gêne. Et puis, il avait tellement envie de revoir Ochibi qu'il préférait ne pas avoir à retourner au Japon quelques minutes après être arrivé si proche du jeune joueur.

Le vice capitaine servit un petit regard désolé à son coéquipier qui fit de nouveau la moue, tandis que le jeune homme se levait après avoir poser son livre sur son siège, passa devant l'acrobate et longea le corridor pour aller demander à une hôtesse de l'air s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait donner à Kikumaru pour assouvir sa faim.

Tezuka le regarda partir dans un petit soupir de découragement, se demandant pourquoi son vice capitaine était toujours en train de céder aux mines de son coéquipier qui, s'il n'avait pas été son meilleur ami, aurait pu laisser croire qu'il le manipulait tout bonnement. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers le hublot, observant l'étendue de nuages blancs qui cachaient l'océan Pacifique.

Il regardait encore sa montre, puis l'horloge numérique qui se trouvait sur le panneau accroché juste en face de lui. Un énième soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'il jetait de nouveau un regard à sa montre dans l'espoir fictif que l'heure se soit avancé tout d'un coup. Chose qui ne fut, bien entendu, pas le cas.

- Je n'aurais pas dû arriver si tôt.

Il échappa un petit soupir avant d'abaisser un peu plus sa casquette sur ses yeux. Puis, il regarda un peu à droite à gauche avant de repérer un banc libre. Sans hésiter encore, il se dirigea vers ledit banc qui lui fut ravit lorsqu'il fut à peine à un ou deux mètres par un couple qui bavardait joyeusement sans même le voir, comme si il n'existait pas et qu'ils étaient dans leur petite bulle rose.

Il poussa un bref grognement avant de retourner s'adosser à une colonne. À avoir sût qu'ils allaient arriver si tard en comparaison à l'heure qu'il était arrivé à l'aéroport, il ne se serait pas donné la peine de se déplacer et serait resté chez lui à attendre un coup de fil de leur part au lieu d'être là à attendre que leur avion arrive.

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait dit au taxi qui l'avait mené de repartir, ce qui faisait donc en sorte qu'il était prit ici à attendre qu'ils arrivent. Se payer de nouveau un taxi pour revenir, ce ne ferait que faire s'écouler plus rapidement son argent de ses poches inutilement. Alors autant rester vu qu'il avait payé pour venir.

Tandis que Kikumaru contentait sa faim avec une bouteille d'eau qui avait pour but de lui enlever son avis de sauter partout en criant « j'ai faim » à tue-tête et que Oishi le regardait faire avec un petit sourire en coin, Momoshiro et Kaido qui avaient eut la chance (?) d'être assis côte à côte s'ignorait totalement. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Fuji, qui était assis à la gauche de Kaido ne finisse par prendre la parole.

- Ça aurait pu être bien que pour notre première rencontre avec Echizen depuis un bon moment vous vous seriez bien entendu.

- Fuji, il y a pas grandes chances que je m'entende un jour bien avec cette sale vipère.

Sans répliquer, ladite vipère tourna brusquement la tête vers lui en lui jetant un regard meurtrier. Ils se toisèrent un bon moment du regard sous l'impuissance de Fuji qui avait été le seul à accepter de s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Puis, ils détournèrent le regard en même temps tout de suite suivit d'un soupir de découragement de la part du géni.

Pour leur part, Takashi et Inui s'entendait plus que bien. Ils étaient d'ailleurs peut-être les deux seuls qui n'avaient rencontrés aucun problème durant le vol, jusqu'à présent du moins. Les prévisions de Inui quant à comment il allait passer le trajet, soit sans encombre en la présence de Takashi, s'étaient avérées exactes.

S'entendant bien ensemble, Inui donnait quelques conseils à son coéquipier en rapport à ses techniques.

- Ton Hadôkyû est une très bonne technique, mais je crois que tu y mets trop de force. Enfin, pour ce que tu pourrais en mettre pour avoir le même résultat. Non?

- Heu, oui.

- Alors je t'ai préparé un entraînement qui pourrait te permettre d'accroître la force de tes muscles et te permettre de dépenser deux fois moins d'énergie pour le même résultat, voire un meilleur résultat.

- Ah, heu, oui, merci.

Ils poursuivirent ainsi comme ils le faisaient depuis le début, Inui analysant toutes les techniques que possédaient Takashi ainsi que ses autres capacités. Docilement et hochant régulièrement de la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait, bien que ce n'était pas toujours le cas, le brun écouta tous les conseils que lui donnait son sempai et prenait bonnes notes de tout ce qu'il disait.

- Oishi... J'ai encore faim...

L'acrobate risqua un regard à leur capitaine qui, les yeux fermés, se reposait un peu en laissant le soin à son vice-capitaine de faire en sorte que leurs joueurs ne dérangeaient personne. Voyant que celui-ci ne semblait pas se réveiller, Kikumaru releva les yeux vers son coéquipier qui alla pour ouvrir la bouche avant de se faire interrompre par une voix venant des hauts parleurs.

- Nous allons bientôt atterrir, alors je demanderais à chacun de nos passagers de regagner votre siège et d'attacher votre ceinture en prévision de l'atterrissage. Merci.

- On ira t'acheter quelque chose à manger à l'aéroport. Kikumaru, lui sourit le jeune homme.

Le regard de Kikumaru s'illumina brusquement, de petites étoiles dansant dans son regard. Bien sagement et en fredonnant une petite chanson, il se rassit convenablement et attacha sa ceinture pendant que Oishi en faisait de même avant de réveiller Tezuka pour qu'il s'attache et pour le prévenir qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés à destination.

- Tezuka?

- Humm?

- Tezuka, on va bientôt atterrir.

Le capitaine hocha doucement de la tête et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se redressa un peu, puis attacha sa ceinture. Il balaya ensuite l'endroit de son regard froid avant de le poser sur chacun de ses joueurs qui avaient déjà attachés leur ceinture et qui attendait que l'avion amorce sa descente.

Un sourire satisfait étira discrètement ses lèvres. Il regarda ensuite droit devant lui et c'est quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils finirent par commencer à descendre, fendant les nuages pour mettre le cap sur la terre ferme.

Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes, interminables selon l'humble avis de Kikumaru, qu'ils furent dans l'aéroport, valises en mains ou plutôt posées sur des chariots que Inui, Momoshiro et Kaido durent pousser, ordre de Tezuka. Ç'aurait put être très calme comme arrivé, mais pas lorsqu'on se trouvait avec un certain Kikumaru qui allait enfin pouvoir revoir son très cher Ochibi...

- On va voir Ochibi. On va voir Ochibi. On va voir Ochibi, chantonna joyeusement Kikumaru en sautillant autour d'Oishi qui ne sembla pas s'en déranger.

Il allait justement se faire dire de se la fermer par Momoshiro qui commençait à en avoir marre lorsque Kikumaru s'arrêta brusquement de marcher. Il se fit foncer dedans par Oishi qu'il collait de trop près et qui avait eut le malheur de se trouver derrière lui.

- Kiku-? voulu commencer Oishi.

- Oi! Ochibi!

L'interpellé n'eut que le temps de se retourner, canette à la main, avant de recevoir une boule d'énergie prénommée Kikumaru en plein dans le ventre. Il manqua de renverser son jus, mais Oishi qui connaissait un peu trop bien son coéquipier de Golden Pair eut le temps de lui enlever la canette de la main juste avant qu'Echizen ne bascule sur le sol entraîné par le poids de Kikumaru.

Alors qu'Echizen tentait tant bien que mal de respirer sous son sempai, ledit sempai l'étouffait de ses bras en le serrant contre lui, récupérant le temps qu'il n'avait pas pu le serrer.

- Kikumaru... Tu m'écrases...

- Si tu ne veux pas qu'il meurt de suffocation, Kikumaru, tu devrais le lâcher, lui signala Fuji quand il arriva, en même temps que le reste du groupe, à eux.

Comme venant de réaliser que c'était vrai ce que venait de dire Fuji, Kikumaru se redressa brusquement. Il esquissa un petit sourire en riant nerveusement, se grattant la nuque avec embarras, tandis que le géni aidait le plus jeune à se relever.

- C'était peut-être un petit détail dont je ne m'ennuyais pas, souffla Echizen pour lui-même.

- Mais tu t'ennuyais quand même de nous, Ochibi? s'enthousiasma l'acrobate.

- Hmm-hmm, se contenta de dire Echizen en détournant le regard et réajustant sa casquette pour qu'elle lui cache un peu plus les yeux.

- Sûrement, parce qu'il est venu nous faire un joli accueil, commenta Momoshiro en frottant la tête du jeune homme avec son poing. Quoique je n'aurais pas dit non si tu avais amené une fille ou deux.

- Content de te revoir.

Devinant qu'on s'adressait à lui, Echizen leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait de lui parler et esquissa un bref sourire avant de serrer la main que lui tendait simplement Tezuka. Toujours aussi formel. Il n'avait pas changé d'une seule miette.

Echizen promena son regard sur le groupe de joueurs de tennis qui l'entourait, un petit sourire naissant à ses lèvres. Non, eux aussi, ils n'avaient pas changés du tout. Il devait bien se l'avouer, il était bien content de pouvoir revoir ses amis de Seigaku. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les États-unis et les matchs qu'il faisait contre des joueurs encore plus fort que ceux qu'il avait pu affronter, mais pouvoir les revoir après un bon moment, ça faisait du bien.

- On devrait aller porter nos choses à notre hôtel si on veut pouvoir visiter un peu, proposa judicieusement Fuji.

Echizen tourna son regard vers celui qui avait parlé et qui, en remarquant qu'il était soudainement fixé par le plus jeune, lui adressa un sourire calme. Il hocha ensuite doucement de la tête. Il tourna alors les talons en se dirigeant vers la sortie, tout de suite suivit du reste du petit groupe.

Une fois arrivé à l'extérieur de l'aéroport, le jeune joueur regarda de chaque côté et repéra finalement les deux vans que le coach de Seigaku avait prit la peine de réserver pour qu'ils puissent se rendre à l'hôtel avec leur bagages sans encombres. Ryuzaki avait bien prit la peine de le lui signaler dans une seconde lettre afin qu'il puisse s'organiser pour que les membres du club de tennis soient capable de se fier à lui, qui connaissait mieux l'endroit, de les aider.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les vans, les joueurs de tennis découvraient enfin ce qu'était New-York.

- Wow, s'exclama Kikumaru en jetant frénétiquement des regards à droite et à gauche.

- Kikumaru, tu devrais te calmer un peu. À trop t'exciter comme ça, tu vas avoir encore plus faim.

- Oui, oui, Oishi! répondit joyeusement Kikumaru sans se calmer pour autant.

- Vraiment, ce Kikumaru..., s'exaspéra Tezuka en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Bon, venez un peu pour que l'on puisse rentrer les valises dans les vans et qu'on puisse se rendre à l'hôtel. Ce serait bien qu'on fasse tout ça avant la tombée de la nuit, alors dépêchez-vous.

Suivant les ordres donnés par leur capitaine, ils vinrent tous proches des vans pour y mettre les bagages que les trois désignés aux chariots de valises avaient amenés proche des véhicules. Tout fut fait en dedans de quelques minutes. Ils purent ensuite s'asseoir à l'intérieur des véhicules.

Momoshiro, Inui, Takashi et Fuji étaient assis dans le même van, tandis que Tezuka, Oishi, Kikumaru, Kaido et Echizen étaient dans le second. Bien entendu, l'acrobate avait insisté pour être dans le même van que le plus jeune et ce dernier se retrouvait donc coincé à l'arrière du véhicule à côté du jeune homme qui ne cessait de parler de tout et de rien. Il posait des tas de questions au jeune joueur, mais ne lui laissait pas toujours la peine de répondre.

Kaido ne tarda pas d'être énervé par l'enthousiasme trop débordant de l'acrobate, mais se retenait de ne pas exploser, calmé par Oishi qui voyait poindre à l'horizon l'éclat du joueur.

- Nous avons fait plusieurs heures de vol, Kikumaru, tu n'es pas fatigué? Tu devrais peut-être garder l'énergie qui te reste, proposa Oishi.

- Hein? Pas du tout! Revoir Ochibi m'a refait le plein d'énergie.

- Malheureusement, grogna Kaido en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Tezuka jeta un regard derrière son épaule, lui-même se trouvant assis en avant au côté copilote. Il vit, bien évidement, l'agacement de la vipère ainsi que celui d'Echizen qui tentait de faire comprendre à son compagnon par son air désintéressé qu'il préférait qu'il se calme un peu. Le capitaine regarda ensuite son vice capitaine qui, tourné sur son siège pour voir à l'arrière, essayait de trouver quelque chose pour distraire le brun autre que le placotage.

- Kikumaru, si tu n'arrêtes pas d'ennuyer Echizen, je vais demander à ce qu'on arrête pour que tu puisses aller en avant à ma place.

Le principal concerné hocha simplement de la tête et se calma finalement... Pour les quelques minutes qui suivirent avant qu'il ne puisse rester calme bien longtemps et ne recommence à parler.

Mettant sa menace à exécution, Tezuka fit s'arrêter le chauffeur sur le bord du trottoir. Il traîna l'acrobate à l'extérieur du véhicule et le fit s'asseoir à l'avant, alors qu'il prenait finalement place en arrière en compagnie d'Echizen qui avait regardé tout se faire en silence, bien que Kikumaru l'ait interpellé pour prendre sa défense.

Kikumaru ne manqua pas de bouder pour le restant du voyage, ne répondant même pas à Oishi qui tentait de le consoler en lui disant qu'il aurait encore plusieurs semaines pour parler avec Echizen. Ce dernier les regarda d'ailleurs faire avant de finalement tourner son regard vers celui qui était à présent assis à côté de lui et qui ne disait pas grand-chose, comme lorsqu'il était en avant.

- Merci, souffla Echizen au capitaine.

- Kaido aurait, de toute manière, finit par ne plus être capable de se contrôler, fit Tezuka, étonné tout de même du remerciement du plus jeune.

Le jeune prince du tennis laissa s'échapper un petit rire d'entre ses lèvres avant d'hocher simplement de la tête, un sourire restant tout de même sur son visage. Il regarda alors Kaido et vit que ce dernier s'était bien calmé à présent et regardait au-dehors du véhicule par la fenêtre, la tête dans la main en savourant le calme du van.


	3. Here We Are

Ils étaient finalement arrivés à l'hôtel et à l'extérieur, il commençait déjà à faire sombre. Ils n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié quand ils avaient réservés l'hôtel, car celui-ci était loin d'être miteux, sans pour autant être trop dispendieux étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas un énorme budget pour ce voyage. Vu la quantité de personnes qui y résidait, c'était cependant bien normal d'avoir un hôtel qui avait tout de même de l'allure.

- Woaaaah!, s'enthousiasma Kikumaru quand il sortit du van et vit leur hôtel.

- Si vous voulez pouvoir sortir après vous être installé, alors faites vite, parce qu'il fait déjà sombre, leur signala Tezuka en bon capitaine responsable qu'il était.

- Il va vraiment y avoir un couvre-feu...? interrogea Momoshiro avec une moue dans une tentative désespérée de le faire changer d'avis.

- Un problème?

- N-non, non!

- Je ne veux pas que vous traînez dans les rues d'une ville que vous ne connaissez même pas au risque de vous perdre ou qu'un accident vous arrive. C'est pour cette raison qu'il y aurait bel et bien un couvre-feu à 11h00 et ce, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, déclara le capitaine.

Même s'il pouvait paraître dur auprès des membres de son équipe, il se souciait tout de même énormément de ce qui pouvait leur arriver. Il faisait donc en sorte qu'ils ne s'attirent pas trop de problèmes même si ses instructions faisaient en sorte qu'il se récoltait souvent les ronchonnements de ses joueurs. Comme on le disait souvent, il fallait un mal pour un bien.

Bien qu'étant abattu par annonce du couvre-feu, Momoshiro accepta tout de même sans trop se plaindre. De toute manière, quand le capitaine disait quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas vraiment le contre-dire, alors il n'avait pas le choix d'accepter sans broncher les consignes qu'il lui donnait. Et puis, il arriverait peut-être bien à trouver un moyen de les contourner sans trop s'attirer les foudres de Tezuka. Il avait encore du temps pour y penser et plusieurs occasions pour mettre son futur plan à exécution.

Obéissant à leur capitaine, les jeunes joueurs montèrent tout de suite leurs bagages dans leur chambre respective après être passé à la réception pour avoir leur clé magnétique et des chariots pour leur faciliter la tâche. Il ne restait donc plus que Tezuka et Echizen sur le trottoir face à l'hôtel, ce dernier n'ayant pas de bagages vu qu'il ne restait pas à l'hôtel.

- Si vous voulez, après que vous vous soyez installé, je pourrais vous amener dans un bon restaurant, proposa le plus jeune du groupe en se tournant vers le jeune home. Et s'il reste du temps, je pourrais vous faire visiter un peu histoire que vous puissiez vous faire quelques repères dans la ville.

Le capitaine le considéra du regard un moment en analysant la proposition qu'il venait de lui faire, puis il finit par hocher affirmativement de la tête. Cela enchanterait certainement ses joueurs en leur faisant oublier le désagrément du couvre-feu.

- Très bonne idée.

Echizen esquissa un petit sourire caché sous sa casquette dont il baissa la palette avant de reprendre la parole :

- Je vais vous attendre dans le hall alors.

L'aîné approuva une nouvelle fois par un hochement de tête et sortit ses valises du van sans trop de difficulté pour les amener dans l'hôtel et aller s'installer un peu tout en avertissant les autres des plans qu'il avait fait pour eux pour la soirée avec Echizen. Évidement, Kikumaru fut le premier à démontrer sa joie face à cette nouvelle avant de se faire calmer par Tezuka qui l'avertit qu'il allait rester à l'hôtel s'il ne se calmait pas, ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

Suivit du groupe de joueurs de tennis, Echizen les guida dans la ville en leur montrant certains bons endroits qu'ils pourraient visiter pendant leur temps libre, tandis qu'ils se rendaient à l'endroit où ils allaient souper, au plus grand plaisir de l'estomac de Kikumaru qui réclamait de la nourriture à force de bruits de gargouillement. Ils marchèrent encore de bonnes minutes avant de finalement arriver au restaurant que leur recommandait le jeune homme.

- Nous y sommes, annonça ce dernier.

Le petit groupe de joueurs leva la tête vers l'enseigne du restaurant tout en observant ce dernier et approuva le choix du plus jeune. Sur l'affiche était inscrit dans une couleur vert clair le nom de « Bambou » et à sa droite un dessin représentant ce qui semblait être une baguette de sushis en partie coupée, l'algue remplacée par du bambou.

Rien de tel pour ne pas trop se dépayser que de souper dans un restaurant de sushis avant qu'ils ne commencent à manger des plats plus différents de ceux de leur pays natal. Leur estomac ne serait pas trop déstabilisé par le changement de culture qui pouvait être drastique pour l'estomac des certains. Et puis, ils se doutaient qu'ils allaient probablement manger en grande partie du fastfood pendant leur séjour, alors autant profiter de l'occasion pour se nourrir un peu plus sainement.

Sans trop s'attarder, ils entrèrent dans le restaurant en question. L'ambiance était des plus agréables. Le restaurant ne semblait pas être un de ces restaurants chics pour les snobs avec une atmosphère un peu trop coincé, ce qui aurait pu être le cas vu l'ameublement assez soigné. C'était tout le contraire. L'ambiance était conviviale et en voyant l'origine ethnique des serveurs ainsi que des cuisiniers que l'on pouvait entrevoir, on remarquait bien que c'était plutôt un restaurant familial et donc nettement plus chaleureux.

Ils durent tout de même attendre quelques minutes avant que l'on leur assigne finalement une table à laquelle ils s'assirent. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes à peine avant que les discussions aillent de bon train.

- Ils ne seront sûrement jamais aussi bon que ceux de ton père, assura Fuji à Takashi avec le sourire paisible qui lui était propre.

- Ou même les tiens, renchérit Oishi en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Takashi sourit, un peu gêné et surtout flaté par les paroles de ses amis. Ceux-ci lui sourirent avant de se retourner pour lire le menu, ce que fit tout de suite après Takashi comme tous les autres.

- C'est un bon restaurant que tu as choisi, signala Tezuka à son voisin qui était nul autre qu'Echizen.

On aurait pu croire que Tezuka faisait exprès de toujours se retrouver proche de son jeune ami vu qu'il se retrouvait une fois de plus près de lui, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était que le hasard qui avait bien fait les choses. Ce hasard s'expliquait par le fait que tous les titulaires s'étaient empressés de s'assoir et que Tezuka et Ryoma, fermant la marche vers la table, s'étaient alors retrouvés devant deux places côte à côte.

Tandis qu'ils s'étaient assis, aucun des deux ne remarqua le regard appuyé que leur adressa Fuji, le visage à moitié caché derrière son menu avant qu'il ne complimente son le père de son voisin sur ses sushis.

- Ici ce n'est pas cher, c'est très bon et ça fait bien changement des tonnes de nourritures fastfood qu'ils vont manger pendant leur séjour, alors je me suis dit que ce serait le meilleur choix.

En parlant, le regard d'Echizen s'était automatiquement tourné vers Momoshiro qui était le principal concerné par son commentaire. Il savait très bien que ce dernier allait sûrement se nourrir exclusivement de fastfood étant donné qu'il le connaissait que trop bien, le grand titulaire étant probablement son meilleur ami dans toute l'équipe.

Momoshiro en se sentant observé leva les yeux de son menu pour jeter un regard devant lui, là où se trouvait Echizen. Il lui eu un air interrogateur qui laissant clairement comprendre la question qu'il se posait, mais Echizen ne fit rien pour répondre à l'interrogation de son ami. Il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire éclair avant de se retrouver vers le capitaine, faisant mine de reprendre la conversation qu'il avait délaissé quelques secondes.

Tezuka avait observé le petit manège du plus jeune en silence. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait raison en ce qui concernait Momoshiro et le capitaine se dit qu'il ferait bien de surveiller l'alimentation de son joueur s'il ne voulait pas que ce dernier finisse par engraisser de plusieurs livres qui l'empêcheraient de jouer convenablement.

Il sortit de ses pensées qui lui envoyaient une image perturbante d'un Momoshiro rond et grassouillet portant l'uniforme de Seigaku qui lui moulait les plis de chair en ne manquant pas d'être décousu à certains endroits. Il se rendit compte alors qu'une paire d'yeux bruns dorés le fixait avec une certaine insistance.

- Oui?

Echizen secoua la tête avant de reposer son dos contre son dossier, sa casquette se callant un peu plus devant ses yeux.

- Rien.

Le capitaine resta surpris et quelque peu déstabilisé avant de reprendre contenance, bien que ce petit changement n'ait pas paru. Une interrogation sur le comportement du plus jeune resta tout de même dans sa tête, mais elle fut rapidement détournée quand un serveur vint à leur rencontre pour savoir si tout le monde avait arrêté son choix sur le repas qu'ils voulaient commander.

Tezuka n'ayant pas vraiment regardé le menu en profondeur, ou du moins assez longtemps pour pouvoir s'être décidé, y replongea le nez. Il n'eut cependant pas beaucoup de temps de chercher, car c'était à son tour de commander.

S'apercevant qu'il n'avait pas encore choisit et que le serveur attendait déjà depuis quelques instants, Ryoma le fit à sa place sans même jeter un coup d'œil au menu qu'il n'avait ouvert que par habitude. Cette initiative étonna grandement le plus grand qui planta son regard sur le plus jeune qui donnait les menus au serveur en échangeant quelques mots avec ce dernier qu'il connaissait bien pour être venu manger à plusieurs reprises dans ce restaurant.

Lorsque le jeune homme à la casquette laissa le serveur partir et se retourna enfin vers la table, il ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard posé sur lui. Il tourna la tête vers le jeune capitaine et, devinant tout de suite le pourquoi de ce regard insistant, répondit à son interrogation :

- Eh bien, tu semblais ne pas avoir décidé ce que tu voulais et comme je viens souvent manger ici, je connais la plupart de leurs plats. Et puis, vu qu'on est souvent allé manger avec l'équipe dans le restaurant du père de Takashi et que tu prends toujours la même chose, eh bien, je t'ai choisi ce qui ressemble le plus à ce que tu prends normalement.

Le plus grand écouta attentivement l'explication de son cadet et hocha finalement de la tête sans passer le moindre commentaire. Il ne lui posa pas de question sur le fait qu'il avait ainsi retenu ses goûts culinaire en ce qui concernait les sushis. Il se disait que le jeune homme devait sûrement en avoir fait autant pour les autres membres de l'équipe ou que c'était alors qu'un simple hasard qu'il ait retenu ces détails.

Après tout, tout le monde se souvenait de trucs anodins de la sorte sans raison apparente, seulement parce que le cerveau avait décidé de retenir quelque chose par lui-même. Il ne se rendit pas compte, et ne se serait probablement pas avoué, que cette petite attention, même si elle était due à un simple hasard, le touchait d'une certaine manière.

En se retournant vers la table où les discussions étaient animées, Tezuka se rendit compte que personne n'avait semblé porter attention à cette petite chose peu habituelle qui venait de se produire. Au contraire, ils semblaient trop concentrés dans leurs discussions pour pouvoir faire attention à ce genre de détails que Tezuka semblait être le seul à remarquer.

Il ne s'en formalisa donc pas le moins du monde et se laissa aller comme les autres, participant aux conversations même si ce n'était qu'en adressant quelques mots par-ci, par-là pour passer un commentaire.

La soirée avait été des plus agréables pour chacun des membres de l'équipe qui avaient profités pleinement de cette soirée pour s'amuser entre amis. Momoshiro avait même essayé de s'enfuir en douce pour tenter de se trouver des filles américaines à qui tenir compagnie pour une partie de la soirée, mais il fut rapidement intercepter par Tezuka et son regard réprobateur.

Ils dépassèrent d'une petite heure le couvre-feu, mais Tezuka ne fit aucune remontrance quand à ce petit manquement à la règle, étant tout aussi coupable que les autres, car il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. De plus, il pouvait bien laisser ses joueurs s'amuser un peu pour leur première soirée aux États-Unis.

Cependant, le décalage horaire eut bientôt raison d'eux et particulièrement de Kikumaru qui était affalé sur la table en dormant à moitié, sa main toujours accroché à ses baguettes comme s'il avait l'intention de manger encore toute la nuit malgré les plaintes de son estomac plus que rassasié. Cela ne manqua pas de faire le bonheur de quelques membres de l'équipe de tennis qui semblaient bien apprécier cette petite pause.

Oishi proposa d'appeler un taxi pour rentrer, sachant pertinemment que Kikumaru refuserait obstinément de se lever et encore plus de marcher jusqu'à l'hôtel. Takashi accepta volontiers son offre, lui aussi fatigué, mais les autres préférèrent marcher pour prendre un peu l'air et digérer. Tezuka força tout de même Momoshiro à prendre le même taxi que les autres, voulant ainsi s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas essayer une nouvelle fois de se faire la malle et qu'il allait bien rentrer.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors les cinq autres dans les rues vivantes malgré l'heure de New-York à marcher tranquillement en direction de leur hôtel où ils pourraient enfin trouver un peu de sommeil pour se remettre de leur journée.

Inui et Fuji étaient en tête de ligne, bavardant tranquillement, avec Kaido à quelques pas en arrière d'eux qui les écoutait distraitement en regardant les alentours. Puis, Tezuka et Echizen refermaient la marche dans le plus grand des silences. Aucun des deux n'était de nature très extravertie, alors on ne pouvait pas vraiment s'attendre à plus de leur part même si cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et que normalement ils devaient avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de choses à se dire. Ils se contentaient donc de marcher en regardant devant eux.

- C'était une agréable ssoirée, fit enfin Tezuka.

- Hmm, se contenta de répondre le plus jeune en hochant simplement de la tête avant de continuer. Vous avez quelque chose de prévu pour demain?

- J'avais prévu de leur laisser un jour ou deux pour se remettre du décalage horaire vu que je me doute qu'ils vont sûrement dormir jusqu'à tard.

- Sûrement.

- Toi, tu as un match demain?

- Non. J'avais un match aujourd'hui, alors mon prochain match est seulement dans trois jours.

Le capitaine se contenta d'hocher de la tête en guise de réponse. Leur petite conversation prit fin tout de suite après cette dernière phrase prouvant ainsi qu'ils n'étaient décidément vraiment pas des plus bavards. Heureusement, le silence qui perdurait n'était pas du genre silence gênant ou lourd vu qu'aucun des deux ne ressentait vraiment le besoin d'avoir une conversation à alimenter.

C'est de cette façon qu'ils rejoignirent l'hôtel où ils logeaient pendant leur séjour sur le continent américain. Le petit groupe traversa le hall d'entrée qui était pratiquement vide à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Ils montèrent ensuite à l'étage par l'unique ascenseur qui était mis à leur disposition. C'était une chance d'ailleurs qu'il soit assez grand, car ils n'auraient pu tous rentrer dans une seule fois dans le cas contraire.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés au deuxième étage, les membres de l'équipe de Seigaku sortirent les uns après les autres après avoir salué le plus jeune pour ne laisser qu'Echizen encore dans la cabine et Tezuka sur le bord de la porte.

- Je comptais aller me pratiquer un peu demain en début d'après-midi. Si vous ne vous levez pas trop tard, on y aller pour s'entrainer un peu.

Echizen sembla deviner la légère surprise du capitaine face à sa proposition, car il reprit quelques instants après :

- J'imagine que vous ne connaissez pas nécessairement bien les alentours, donc je propose.

- Il ne faudrait pas te déranger pendant ton entraînement, répondit Tezuka en ayant une pensée pour Kikumaru plus particulièrement.

- Avoir un adversaire différent pour se pratiquer ne peut pas nuire.

- D'accord. J'en parlerai avec les autres demain alors.

Echizen se contenta d'hocher la tête et lui adressa un petit signe d'au revoir de la main, tandis que la porte de l'ascenseur se refermait lentement.

- Bonne nuit et à demain, répondit l'aîné.

Une fois les portes closes, laissant ainsi le plus jeune regagner sa chambre, Tezuka tourna les talons pour rejoindre la sienne qu'il partageait avec Fuji. Il n'entendit donc pas le léger « Mada mada dane » qui prononça Echizen juste après que les portes se soient refermées.

En entrant dans sa chambre, Tezuka remarqua que Fuji ne dormait toujours pas. Il était plutôt en train de se changer, retirant son chandail pour mettre son haut de pyjama bleu. Une fois qu'il l'eut enfila, il tourna la tête vers le capitaine qui se dirigeait vers son lit près duquel se trouvait sa valise.

- Alors? s'informa Fuji.

- Si les autres ne se lèvent pas trop tard, on pourrait aller s'entraîner avec Echizen en début d'après-midi.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, tu le sais bien, rétorqua le châtain en s'asseyant sur son lit pour faire face à son capitaine qui se changeait à son tour pour enfiler son pantalon qui lui servait d'unique vêtement de nuit.

Tezuka laissa un soupir lui échapper des lèvres. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas ça que son colocataire voulait savoir, mais il aurait tout de même préféré qu'il s'en contente et ne pousse pas plus loin la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? répondit-il tout de même, un peu à contrecœur.

- C'était comment de le revoir?

Le brun haussa faiblement des épaules avant de se glisser sous ses couvertures, prenant tout de même la peine de se tourner face à son ami.

- Mais encore?

- Tu sais bien comme moi que c'est impossible que ce soit réciproque. Je me suis fait à l'idée il y a bien longtemps.

- Qui sait.

Tezuka fronça les sourcils et fit mine d'attendre plus amples explications de la part de son ami, mais ce dernier s'enfoui sous ses couvertures sans rajouter quoique ce soit. Il ferma sa lumière de chevet et se retourna vers le mur pour se préparer à dormir. Il ne céda pas sous la pression du regard qui était posé sur sa nuque et le capitaine du donc se résoudre à devoir fermer sa propre lumière de chevet sans avoir eu de réponse à son interrogation.


End file.
